My Worth
by Roll.EXE
Summary: Bass, after being beaten by MegaMan again, is confronted by a strange Navi. After joining the Undernet Syndicate, Bass does things more even more evil than before, and it might just take his worst enemy to stop him...
1. DoomMan

My Worth

Chapter 1

Note from Roll: I just felt like doing a story about Bass… It probably sucks but here it is anyway…

Bass lay on the dark floor of the Undernet. MegaMan had beaten him again. His eyes burned with fury, but his mouth hung open in a cold, wordless gasp. He put a hand over his side, covering his Widesword wound. Shadows shifted around him and a sudden cold ran through him.

"The most powerful Navi… Reduced to a mass of confused fear… Perfect. Bass.EXE, join us. Join the Undernet Syndicate."

Bass weakly turned his head to see a tall Navi with stripes across his body and a helmet with a sword symbol on it.

For no reason, he tried to stand up and face the Navi, but his legs hurt. He let out a quiet groan but stayed upright. Just.

"Bass, if you want to defeat that dolt MegaMan, you must join us." The Navi's face turned to one of menace. "You can call me… DoomMan.EXE."

Bass weakened. His legs gave out and he crashed onto the floor. "Won't… give… in… won't join… Won't go the way of… WWW… Won't be _destroyed_…"

DoomMan's face became annoyed. "Listen Bass, I can delete you here and now, or let you survive to delete another day. Make your mind up. I'm the toughest Navi on the Undernet and I won't wait."

At that moment Bass' survival instinct kicked in (A/N: Does he have one? Oh well).

In the shakiest voice he had ever spoken in, he replied "I… accept…"

"Good." DoomMan said. "Now just rest…"

That was all the information Bass needed. Everything gave up on him and he crashed to the floor, unaware of anything else.

DoomMan smiled a little villainous grin. "Bass.EXE… Status: _Captured_."

He jacked out then, with Bass, and let his operator make the speech to the Boss, Mr. Norumaki.

"Sir… Bass.EXE has joined. We have one of the powerful Navis on our side now."

"Good. Bass.EXE is a good start. Don't let him forget that WE'RE in charge of him now." Mr. Norumaki cracked his knuckles and shooed DoomMan's operator out of the room. He made a cross on a long list of names of Navis he was planning to make join his syndicate.

Note from Roll: Was it good? Did it suck? Reviews please!


	2. A PET, an operator and a memory

My Worth

Chapter 2

Note from Roll: Some people wanted background info, so I'm putting it in this chapter.

Bass woke up. He blinked once, and then twice to make sure he wasn't just imagining what he saw.

He saw a floor that wasn't the net. He saw files littered around everywhere. He saw a person's face.

And that's when Bass knew he wasn't on the net as a lone Navi any more.

"WHO ARE YOU! AND WHY AM I IN A PET!" Bass' eyes glowed with powerful rage.

"Those are not things you need to know," the man smiled. He was a tall man with purple hair down to his shoulders and he was wearing dark blue clothes and jeans. "I am Yatsoko, Bass, and now I'm your operator."

Bass growled. "Stupid fool… How did you get my data onto this PET!" Despite taking an instant dislike to Yatsoko, Bass was rather impressed. Nobody could normally download his data because of the WWWDataHook ((A/N: I made this up, it's a piece of data in Bass' coding that blocks PETs from downloading him off the Net.))

Yatsoko grinned. "Oh I have my ways Bass. I do. I'll leave you alone to think about your previous life as a free Navi." He put the PET on a table and left the room.

Bass looked around. The room was a dark grey; the only colourful things were the fluorescent lights and the brown table.

He sighed. Then he remembered just how he'd gotten into this mess…

**3 hours earlier...**

"_Give it up, MegaMan! You can't win, and even bothering to try is a pathetic waste of time!" Bass' grin became a laugh. "You and your friends will be deleted so fast you won't even have time to say some last words!"_

_MegaMan began to look around him, hoping for support. GutsMan, Glide and Roll watched him worriedly from out of the battle area._

"_You will be deleted! Now, prepare for your final moments, MegaMan! Say goodbye to your weak friends and die!" _

"_No," MegaMan said simply, eyes focusing straight into Bass' eyes._

"_What did you say, you weak little worm?" Bass was only slightly surprised._

"_I... said no." MegaMan repeated. "I refuse to let you delete me, or hurt anyone. I mean it Bass. I won't let you..."_

_He held the five Widesword chips in his hand tighter. It was best if Bass didn't realise his plan to use the five chips to make the UltimWdeSwrd Program Advance _((A/N: This is made up))

_Bass' grin disappeared for a second. "Say goodbye, MegaMan, time's up."_

_MegaMan faced the others for a moment. His gaze said everything, it said to them "Guys, if I don't make it out of this because this fails _((A/N: UltimWdeSwrd deletes the Navi who uses it if it misses))_, I want you to remember that whatever happened to all of us, our time as friends was great, even for all its ups and downs..."_

_MegaMan looked away. He couldn't look at them any longer. Behind him, Glide stood with a look of respect on his face, Roll looked more worried, and GutsMan just gawped._

"_Say goodbye, Bass!" MegaMan ran as close to Bass as he could and pulled out the five Wideswords. "UltimWdeSwrd, Program Advance!" he cried, watching the chips glow and join to form one chip._

_MegaMan took a last look at everyone. He then closed his eyes and ran at Bass quickly._

_Bass was caught off guard. "What the-! How-" He suddenly stopped hovering and crashed to the ground. "Uaaaaagh!" _

_An explosion was heard and everyone looked away. When they looked again all they saw was a shivering shape. The shape was Bass. The large wound from the UltimWdeSwrd was obvious on his side. It looked more like a Widesword slash, though._

_MegaMan's jaw almost hit the ground. "I did it!" he grinned and gave everyone a thumbs-up. _

_Glide's face was filled with surprise. "How could you do that! Wouldn't he have realised what you were planning?"_

_GutsMan grinned widely. "Yeah! At least Bass didn't delete ya, or else I wouldn't have anyone to fight!"_

_Roll smiled. She didn't have any idea of what to say, it had happened so fast. "W-well done, MegaMan!" _

_MegaMan and the others then jacked out, leaving Bass on the Undernet shivering with surprise and shock._

Bass growled. "MegaMan almost deleted me then... I will get revenge for that… I swear…"

A pain in his side from the wound made him feel tired. His energy drained again, he crashed onto the flower and fell asleep.

Note from Roll: I'd like it if everyone kept reviewing :)


	3. The First Attack

My Worth

Chapter 3

Note from Roll: Sorry about the major laziness in updating this… It's all my homework's fault… Well, enjoy, and I'll update when I can.

Bass woke up a few hours later, his eyes slightly cloudy. He got up, and half-asleep, believing he was still on the Net, he ran forwards to get to the Undernet. All he saw was limits. He couldn't get through. Then he remembered.

_He was still on Yatsoko's PET._

Bass looked up and saw that insufferable fool's grinning face. He snorted and looked away.

"Now, will you co-operate with me, Bass? Today, we will bring deletion to the Net Security Area ((A/N: Where most of the Government/Police Navis hang out when they're off duty, yet again made up))! Those idiots will never know what hit them!"

Bass perked up. "Did you say DELETION! I'm all for it!"

Yatsoko grabbed the PET and took it to a jack-in port on the wall ((A/N: He has his own phrase to Jack-In Navis, it only works for him. This was partly copied off of someone's signature, except it was SkullMan not Bass… :shot for stealing the thingy: Full credit for this goes to SkullMan of the Navi HQ Forum)). He plugged it in, lifted his arm into the air and said, "Rise, Bass.EXE, JACK IN!"

Bass felt a painful tugging sensation on his feet and his body ((A/N: This is what happens when you try to jack Bass in from a PET)). "_STOP IT, FOOL! _I'm being torn apart!" he yelled loudly.

"Get used to it Bass," Yatsoko said. "It will stop hurting in a while…" He was right. Bass flew from the PET into the Net and as his hands touched the floor again, he realised he wasn't in pain anymore. In fact he felt calm.

"So where's the Net Security Area?" Bass asked, glancing lazily around.

"In a remote area of the Net," laughed Yatsoko. "But I know how to get there. And I have their security codes!" Bass was stunned. "H-How would you know!" he managed to gasp. Yatsoko told him where to go but didn't answer his question.

As Bass moved around the Net, several Navis leapt out of his way or ran off in fear. Bass just smiled at them, raised his Buster arm and frightened everyone else off too. He found his way off to the Net Security Area and a Police Navi stopped him. "Code please." she said.

"Fine. The code is 093647-128474-63644." The Navi nodded. "You may go through."

"Not without DELETING YOU!" Bass hovered into the air, charged his Buster and aimed it at the poor Navi. She didn't have a chance. She couldn't get out of the way and was deleted easily. More Navis swarmed around Bass, but he deleted them all easily. Then ProtoMan appeared. "Bass. I assumed it was you. You can't go around deleting Police Navis. Maybe fighting me will teach you a lesson!" He leapt at Bass, and Bass swung out of the way. "You're on," he growled viciously, eyes glowing.

Note from Roll: Keep reviewing, I like to know what you think :)


	4. The battle and a success for Bass

My Worth

Chapter 4

Note from Roll: Following the advice of Jay Are Vee, I've decided to add all my Author Notes to the end. Hopefully that will make the story easier to read…

Bass rushed at ProtoMan like a bullet, but ProtoMan easily sidestepped the shot.

He zipped easily around Bass, and made a jumping slash at him.

"Aargh!" Bass shouted, as ProtoMan's slash had landed right next to his UltimWidesword wound. It stung like a fire in his side, but he ignored it.

Bass turned to ProtoMan and unleashed an attack on him. It wasn't fully powered, but it still hit ProtoMan hard enough to knock him down.

"Bass! We've done enough to this idiot Navi." Yatsoko shouted. "Just leave him so we can delete the government Navis!" Bass rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Let's continue. It wasn't like he would have survived anyway," Bass replied, shooting ProtoMan a sarcastic glance. "I can always delete him another time."  
ProtoMan was lying on the ground and tried to get up as Bass was leaving. "H-He's going to delete all those government Navis and they'll put up a fight… But not enough to save themselves… I have to at least try and h-help them…" With a groan ProtoMan lifted himself up and made his way to the main part of the Net Security Area.

Meanwhile Bass was making his way through the Net Security Area. There were Navis everywhere, but none of them had noticed him yet, as he had only just entered.

"Delete them swiftly, Bass. It just panics everyone even more..." Yatsoko chuckled softly and continued to watch Bass.

The Navis were all working on various files and putting them in different places. They barely noticed Bass moving quietly among them.

A swoosh.

A single Navi disappeared.

The others looked around, having heard the noise.

Another swoosh.

Another Navi was gone.

Then Bass appeared. He charged up one of his attacks, a smile was showing on his face. He fired, and several Navis disappeared. There was a soft _tmp _noise of a landing behind him. Bass slowly turned around.

"So... Came back for another beating, ProtoMan?"

ProtoMan raised his sword arm. "No. I came to give **YOU **a beating, Bass." He leapt up into the air and thwacked Bass around the head. Bass's head spun, but he soon recovered. Then Bass hovered close to ProtoMan and grinned nastily. "Goodnight, ProtoMan." A quick whack over the head and ProtoMan was knocked out.

Bass then jacked out, feeling victorious.

Note from Roll: Phew… Trying to decide who would win in the fight between Proto and Bass took a lot of energy. I knew Proto fans wouldn't be happy if he lost, and Bass fans wouldn't be happy is he lost either. But since I like ProtoMan a tiny bit better, I made the battle very close, but Bass won 3 No coming after me with pitchforks please, ProtoMan fans! Yeah… Anyway, keep reviewing!


End file.
